A heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) system is generally used to control one or more environmental conditions such as, but not limited to, temperature and/or humidity of a space. In general, the HVACR system can include a heat transfer circuit that includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. The expansion device can control a flow of a heat transfer fluid in the heat transfer circuit. The expansion device can fail due to repeated use over time.